


The Shirt

by ItsAJ_B1tches, Jenicorn, venom_for_free



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAJ_B1tches/pseuds/ItsAJ_B1tches, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenicorn/pseuds/Jenicorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/pseuds/venom_for_free
Summary: Seto Kaiba has been working a lot recently.As always.But his lover is tired of him comin home late and leaving early.So he steals his shirt.





	The Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Short fluffy oneshot, that might be a bit ooc for the sake of cuteness.  
> Don't come for us, you have been warned.

02:47 AM 

Outside the windows, the sky was laced with bundles of stars. The Mansion was far enough in the outskirt of the city, that the gleaming neon lights didn’t pollute the natural phenomenon. 

Of course, it wasn’t as pretty, as it might have been on the countryside. 

But Yami was used to the big city lights surrounding him and being able to see those stars meant something to him. 

He wasn’t used to being alone. After years of living with Yugi, it was still new to him to spend so many hours on his own. But Seto had to work, this night as well as most other nights. 

Sometimes, he brought his work home. 

Sometimes, he brought Yami with him into the office. 

But more often than not, Yami was on his own. 

There were other people, of course. He spent many hours a day with Mokuba, helping him study, watching documentaries and playing video games. He even managed to teach him some strategies for his favorite card game, but Mokuba didn’t seem to enjoy it as much as Yami or Seto did. 

There were also his friends and of cause Yugi. He busied himself most days, spending time with them, trying to help out, or goof around. 

Most of the days, he was content with his situation, even though it was different now. 

But today was one of those days, he just couldn’t go to sleep. He missed Seto and he knew, that his lover would work overtime again. 

_ This was ridiculous, it was the middle of the night, where was he?  _

Surely, his company couldn’t expect him to be around as often as he made himself available. 

In this moment, Yami received a text message. 

It was a single heart. 

So, he had a stressful day. 

It wasn’t that Seto wasn’t romantic. But most of the times, he acted on it in private, in the security of his own home, always fearing someone would misjudge his affection for weakness. When he send emojis from work, the day really must have taken a toll on him. 

Yami was quick to send a heart back. 

 

* * *

 

Why was he awake? 

Kaiba wasn’t used to receiving an immediate reply at almost 3 AM. 

He knew, that Yami sometimes struggled with sleep problems, but they had gotten less over time. 

_ Maybe he should spend more time at home.  _

He hated it to be away from his lover for multiple hours a day. 

But his company wanted to launch a new product the following day and they had to discuss the final steps, even if it took them until morning. 

God, he missed Yami so much. Knowing that he was awake, probably waiting for him, made everything worse. 

When he realized, everyone around him was as worked up almost as much as he was, Kaiba decided on a small break, telling himself, it was to focus and regain concentration. 

Of course, it wasn’t. 

He withdrew into his office, just for a few minutes. 

Fiddling his phone out, he called his lover. 

“Hmmmm?”, it sounded softly from his mobile. 

“Sorry, I thought you were awake. Go back to bed.” 

He had already lowered the phone halfway to end the call, when he heard Yamis quiet voice once again.

“Please don’t leave.” 

Smiling, he pressed the phone back to his ear. Those words helped him more than a whole can of coffee. Not that he wouldn’t consume it anyway. 

“I’m here.” 

“I know. But why aren’t you…. Here?” 

Kaiba heard the faint movements against the sheets, as Yami gestured to the bed, in which he was undoubtedly snuggled in. 

He felt his heart ache. 

“You know why. And I’m sorry. I’ll make up for it.” 

He was a man of his word, Yami knew that. When he promised something, it would be fulfilled. But what should he do? 

“You better have an amazing plan.”, his lover huffed tiredly at him, and then, “I miss you.” 

Kaiba felt himself tense even more. He wanted to go home. Wanted to lay in bed. Wanted to spend time with his boyfriend. But he was trapped here. 

 

* * *

 

Yami felt himself wake up, when he heard faint movements in the room.

_ What time was it? Was Seto finally home?  _

He could feel himself tense up, as he considered the possibility, that Mokuba had sneaked into the room, as he did from time to time when the nightmares of his past came back to haunt him. 

Suddenly, a shirt fell on the covers next to him.

He heard footsteps, that disappeared into the bathroom, and shortly after, the soft noise of flowing water flooded the room. 

Seto was home. 

What time was it? 

Yami peeled his eyes open, staring at the alarm clock. 5:23.

Fuck. 

His lover had worked the whole night away, and he would soon have to get up to present his products. 

Stretching his arms, Yami caught on to the shirt on his blankets. It was one of Setos finer dress shirts. He must have put it out for later. 

Was he intending to leave, right after the shower? 

Had he come home just to wash himself? 

Yami wouldn’t let him go that easily. 

He took the shirt and slipped it on. 

It looked ridiculous on him, the arms much too long, the hem coming down to the middle of his thighs. He LOVED it.

Snuggling deeper into it, he realized that his lover’s smell still lingered on it. Or rather, the smell of laundry detergent. Because most of the time, that’s what Seto smelled like. Yami had no idea, how he did that. 

Sighing contently, he pulled the blanket up to his nose and waited for the bathroom door to open. 

Soon enough, Seto stepped out. He looked nice, Yami noted. 

At least for someone, who had been awake for more than 24 hours. 

Maybe, the world was used to seeing him tired, because he was, most of the time. It didn’t matter, he still looked better than most celebrities after their 3 week stay on a beauty farm. 

With his towel draped over his lower body, he turned to the bed, smiling softly at Yami. 

“Come to bed.” 

Setos eyes grew sad, and suddenly he looked infinitely more tired. 

“I can’t. I have to launch the new product. So you can sleep in a big soft bed, you know?” 

“Don’t pretend you do this for me, you got enough money to comfortably feed and house both of us for the rest of our lives. You love it.” 

Seto stepped closer to the bed. “You know what else I love?” he smirked at the huddled-up lump in his bed. 

“MEEEEE!”, Yami yelled happily, throwing his blanket away from his body and his arms up in the air.   


 

* * *

 

Two things crossed Kaiba’s mind at that. 

First, he noted, that his lover had taken his dress shirt, put it on as a night gown and wrinkled it beyond repair. 

Second, he wasn’t wearing anything else. 

And even though the shirt was unbelievably long on him, the motion of pulling up his arms so fast had tugged it up almost to his groin. 

Shit. 

Initially, he had planned to lay down for the thirty minutes he had left at home, to try and catch at least a tiny amount of much needed sleep. 

But the way Yami smirked at him, arms still up high, stretching himself, reminded him, that this probably wasn’t going to happen. 

He got down on all fours and crawled up the bed, until he was kneeling over Yamis slender frame, who still smiled deliciously. Feeling the towel open around his waist, he leaned down, almost close enough to bring their lips together, but still not touching them. 

“Take that off.” 

Yamis smirk widened into a bright grin. 

“I missed you so much.” 

“I missed you, too. But you’re ruining my favorite shirt. I meant to wear that today.”   


Yami didn’t find any spark of guilt in himself. 

“Now I’m wearing it. You like it? It’s my nightgown. I’ll sleep in it. You’ll get it back, if you sleep with me.” 

His smile was still soft, but the mischievous glint in his eyes proved, that the double meaning was intended. 

“You will ruin it.”, Kaiba growled. 

“No”, Yami replied skittishly, “ _ You _ will ruin it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, as always, feel free to leave us a comment!  
> Talk to us here or on Tumblr. 
> 
> You can find us under "Ajenomi".  
> Lots of love!


End file.
